Teddy and Victoire: A Love Story
by iluvparker
Summary: This is going to be one crazy summer. Victoire and her siblings are staying at the Burrow and so is Teddy. See how their love flourished from there.
1. Chapter 1

He was always just that weird guy that came to family dinners on the holidays. I never really knew all that much about him, but I remember that he had weird hair. Always a different color, mum said he was a Metamorphmagus. When I was younger of course I didn't understand, but now I know that all it means is that he can change his appearance at will.

Mum also said that his parents had been killed by Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. She told me all about an evil wizard called Voldemort and how he had tried and actually succeeded in killing my Uncle Harry. Of course he had come back to life and defeated Voldemort.

According to my mother a whole big war had been fought in order to defeat this Voldemort fellow. Two wars actually. Both her and my father had fought in the second one to make the world a better place for me and my siblings. Teddy's parents were trying to do the same, but because of unfortunate circumstances they could not see their boy grow up in the better world that they had helped to create. It was rather tragic actually.

I always sort of felt sorry for Teddy. He lived with his grandmother, she was nice and all, but I get the feeling that he missed out on a lot. It didn't help that he was shy. I'm sure I would be shy too if my parents were killed by the darkest wizard ever to roam the earth. I also get the feeling that he was depressed, this came around when we were older of course. He always dresses in dark clothes and he keeps his hair at a deep purple.

Now being sixteen I am curious about this mystery boy that I grew up with. I might just have the perfect opportunity to find out just who he is. This summer he is staying at the Burrow with my grandparents because his own grandmother has fallen ill and has been checked into St. Mungo's. I also happen to be staying with my grandparents because my parents have decided to take a trip around the world just the two of them. This also means that Dominique and Louis will be there, but that's just a minor setback. It's not like they will really get in the anything because there is nothing to get in the way of. I've already decided against a summer romance, because they are overrated and my last one did not end well. Not that anything would ever happen between Teddy and I anyways.

Upon arriving at the Burrow I already got the feeling that I was not wanted there. Not by my grandparents of course, they were overjoyed that we would be staying with them the whole summer, but by the sulky boy in the corner. Teddy was already there and sitting at the very end of the table in the kitchen. He didn't say hello when we came in and he barely even looked at us.

"Victoire and Dominique, I hope you don't mind sharing Fred and George's old room. Louis you will be in Percy's old room," said Gran.

"Where is he staying?" asked Louis, obviously concerned that he too might have to share a room.

"Ron's room. Teddy will you be a doll and help the girls with their bags?"

He got up without a word and grabbed one of my bags and one of my sister's. Then, silently again, he lead the way up the stairs. Gran and Louis stopped at what was my Uncle Percy's bedroom and we kept going. Still being completely silent Teddy opened what was to be our bedroom's door. He put the bags down on the bottom bunk.

When he turned around Dom and I were blocking the door so he just stood awkwardly. Him and I made brief eye contact, when I looked away quickly I could still feel his eyes on me. Being part Veela I was used to this. Boys often stared at my shiny blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, generally the next thing they do is come on to me. I have excellent defense mechanisms against this after years of practice so I brace myself with one.

I didn't need it however because when I looked back at him he was looking at the floor. I couldn't read his face because there was no emotion there.

"Thank you, Teddy."

"Your welcome," he said and then pushed past me and out the door.

"Well that was weird. What is his problem?"

"I don't know, Dom. Do you want the top bunk?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

I was still thinking about what had just happened and how weird it was. Was he looking at me to admire how I look or some other reason?


	2. Chapter 2

"Was he looking at me?"

"Yeah he stared at you for like a whole minute."

I stared off in thought and apparently my sister read into this more than she should because she asked, "Do you fancy Teddy?"

"No!"

"Then why are you asking about him?"

"Well it's just that he has been around my whole life, but I hardly know anything about him."

"Yeah, sure…I believe you," she said sarcastically as she walked out the door.

Can't I just be curious about a boy without people thinking I fancy him? I mean, according to Mum, Teddy is practically family. It would be weird if I had a thing for him. Right?

Well it doesn't matter because I don't fancy him. I just want to get to know him. With that mission in mind I followed my sister out the door. Down in the kitchen Gran was talking to Louis and Dom, Teddy was again sitting there quietly.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Hi?"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, I might get the wrong idea," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Lighten up, I was kidding."

He gave a slight smile and just nodded.

"Do you hate me for some unknown reason?"

"No. Why would I hate you?"

"Well you aren't talking."

"You seem to have that covered."

"So if I don't talk, will you?"

"No."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"I don't have anything to say."

"Victoire?" I heard my grandmother say.

"Yes Gran?"

"Are you hungry dear?"

"When aren't I hungry for your cooking?"

"That's a girl. Now Teddy will you please set up a table in the yard? You kids can eat out there it's such a lovely evening."

"That sounds very nice, Mrs. Weasley." Teddy got up and went out back. I followed and Louis and Dom stayed behind to help Gran.

Out back I witnessed something unexpected. Teddy pulled out hi wand and conjured a table.

"You're of age? You can use magic?"

"Yeah."

"So have you graduated from Hogwarts?"

"Just this year."

"How does it feel to have graduated?"

"Good. The freedom is good."

"Glad to hear it. This is my last year."

"I know."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"Mrs. Weasley mentioned it."

"Oh. So you guys talked about me? Good things were said I hope."

"Why would your grandmother say bad things about you?"

"I don't know. How is your grandmother doing?"

"Worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Dom and Louis came out with the food and we all sat around the small table.

"So, Teddy, what's new with you?" asked Dom.

"Nothing."

"Gran said you graduated."

"I did."

"Are you capable of saying a sentence with more than two words?"

"Yes, I am." Teddy smirked.

"Clever."

"Dom, don't be so rude."

"I'm just making conversation."

"Whatever. Louis, have you heard from Uncle Charlie lately?"

"No, not since before break."

"I wonder what he's up to."

"Last time he wrote me he mentioned new babies," said Teddy.

"Charlie writes to you?" I asked.

"Ever since I was a baby."

"What good is it to write to a baby?" asked Dom. She always was rather rude.

"I've no idea."

"Well I think it is sweet that Charlie took such an interest in his life. I always thought Charlie was the sweetest of our uncles."

"I've always been partial to Ron," said Dom.

"Of course you have."

"What does that mean?"

"You're exactly like him!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you most certainly are! You are rude, and inconsiderate, and always sarcastic!"

"That is so not true!"

Teddy began to chuckle. "Your banter amuses me."

"Finally! A well thought out sentence from the mute boy!" yelled Dom.

"That just further proves my point," I said.

"She's right you know," agreed Louis. He has always been my favorite.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly enough. Teddy sat back quietly, Dom was pouting, and I talked with Louis. When we were finished we cleared our plates. Dom went to shower, Louis went off to read, and I went out back and laid in the yard. The sun was about to set and I didn't want to miss it.

Teddy came and sat next to me. I just continued to lay there and stare at the sky. As the sun began to set he lay down too, but didn't say anything. We stayed like this until the first stars began to appear in the sky.

"That was an interesting dinner," Teddy said and I was glad that he was initiating the conversation for once.

"I suppose it was. It's sort of normal for my family."

"It must be nice."

"Not really. They annoy me half of the time."

"Don't take your family for granted." He got up and went back in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed on the lawn and thought about what I had just done. I should never have sad that my siblings annoy me. Of course he would be super sensitive about those sorts of things. Now he really does hate me.

I finally went inside and immediately fell asleep when I lay down in my bed. I still felt bad, but my tiredness took precedence.

The next morning I went down to breakfast. Louis offered me a small smile and Dom, not being a morning person, gave me only a scoff. Teddy sat at the end of the table sipping on coffee. He looked at me, but nothing else was offered on his part.

I ate my breakfast and took a shower. I dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a green T-shirt. Out in the backyard I saw Dom and Louis messing around with some old brooms and Teddy sitting under a tree. He was obviously deep in thought. I decided to go out to him.

I sat and said, "I'm sorry about last night, Teddy."

"It's all right, Victoire."

"I should have realized that it would upset you. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It just bothers me when people take their families for granted."

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I should have realized."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

"No harm was done."

"You were upset."

"I'm fine now."

"You must hate me."

"It's not your fault. You are just used to your family always being there."

"And I'm used to treating them badly."

"From what I saw I can tell that you really love your siblings."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Good. Let's forget it ever happened."

"That sounds like a good plan. I like it."

"Same here."

"So…."

"Just ask it. I can tell that you have some question on your mind."

"What were you thinking about before I came over here?"

"I want to be a professor."

"May I ask why?"

"My father was a professor."

"I didn't know that," I smiled at him.

"He taught Harry, Ron, and Hermione during their third year. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's really cool. Is that what you would teach?"

"I like History of Magic better."

"Maybe you could make it more exciting."

"That's what I'm aiming for."

"I think you would make a good professor."

"You barely even know me."

"Well I believe in you."

He touched my hand, "Thank you."

Shivers ran down my spine, "Anytime."

We sat for a little while and watched Dom and Louis toss around an apple.

Aside from the moment below the tree the next two weeks went by rather uneventfully. Teddy remained shy as ever, Gran was sweet, Louis lovable, and Dom stubborn. I was perfectly happy with how things were going.


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday I woke up, showered, dressed, and went down to breakfast. Teddy and Gran were the only ones in the kitchen. Teddy looked really bummed and Gran was squeezing one of his hands affectionately.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned.

"Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, passed away in the middle of the night."

"Oh, I'm real sorry Teddy. You must be heartbroken."

"I'm ok."

"It's ok if you're not sweetie,' said Gran.

"Ok, well I will be ok."

"All right, I am going to go wake up Dominique and Louis." She left and we were left alone.

"You're not ok with this at all, are you?"

"No."

"Well I am going to be watching the sunset tonight. You should join me."

There was no response, but I found out later that evening.

I was in the yard when he came and laid down right beside me. We lay together as the sunset and it grew dark. Stars popped up in the sky before either of us said a word.

"I'm really sad my Gran passed away, Victoire."

"I bet you are. I would be devastated if that was my Gran."

"You don't understand. This woman raised me. She's all I had left!"

I turned my head and saw that tears had sprung to his eyes. I never would have thought I would see that. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, "I'm sorry, Teddy. She meant a whole lot to you."

"When I was younger I used to accidentally slip up and call her mum. Tears would run down her face every time it happened. It's times like this that I wish I had my mum the most. I just think that she would know exactly what to do."

Now I was crying, "That's really sweet, Teddy."

"Every time I see you with your siblings I just think how amazing it would be if that were me. You have your parents, and Dom, and Louis, and all of that just seems perfect. I'm jealous of what you have."

"Teddy, if I could I would give it all to you. You need it more than I do."

"In a perfect world we could both have a family. A complete family to help us through all the tough things that life throws us."

Both of us were crying and lying under the stars. It all seemed so…sad. I felt like I needed him there to comfort and protect me. Really it was him that needed the comfort and protection. He had just lost his last family member and the woman who had raised him.

"I bet you're real tired. You had a long day."

"I don't want to go inside just yet."

"Me either, but I don't want you to see me cry anymore."

"I'm crying too if that makes you feel any better."

I gave a halfhearted laugh, "You are trying to make me fee better?"

"If you feel better then you can make me feel better."

"That's sweet." I looked over at him and we stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "What are you thinking?"

"How pretty you are."

"I'm part Veela."

"No, that's not what it is. I know what that feels like. You look pretty because you aren't fake. At first glance I thought you were, but I know better now."

"Sounds like someone is a romantic at heart."

"Never had a girlfriend."

"You don't need to be in a relationship to be a romantic. You just need to be sweet and sincere."

"You think I'm sweet and sincere?" He wiped a few stray tears from my face.

"Yes I do." I rolled over on top of him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. I sat back and gazed into his eyes.

Then there was a cough from somewhere in front of me. I soon located the source, which turned out to be my grandfather. He awkwardly walked toward us.

"Molly told me to tell you guys to come inside."

Still sitting on top of Teddy, I said, "We will be right there."

He walked off and Teddy said, "Well that was weird."

"Do you think he will tell Gran?"

"Definitely."

I brought my hands to my face and said, "Oh no! My life is over."

"Isn't that a bit melodramatic?"

"Oh you'll see. You just wait and see."

With me still on his lap he sat up and brushed the hair out of my face. "Let's wait a little bit longer." He kissed me and again I felt the fireworks. They exploded throughout my whole body as he deepened the kiss.

"We should really go inside," I said after we finally broke apart. "Gran wanted us back in five minutes ago."

"You're the one on top of me."

This was true so I got up and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled along behind me. Once we got to the house he let go. Inside we went our separate ways, him up to the attic and me to the room I share with Dom.

"Do I need to sleep on the couch?"

"What?"

"Is Teddy going to come in here for a late night make out session?"

"No, why would he do that?"

"I saw you two kissing on the lawn."

"Oh, well that doesn't mean he is going to do anything."

"So you're going to his room?"

"No! Nobody is going to anybody's room!"

"But you want to?"

"Is it really so obvious?"

"Yep. Saw it the instant you walked in the room. Does he feel the same way about you?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. He might just be upset about his grandmother."

"I thought you didn't want a summer romance?"

"I don't. Fate obviously disagrees with me."

"You are so weird."

"You are so obnoxious."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Good night." We turned out the lights and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days went by. Teddy was gone a lot. Then we had to go to the funeral. I dread funerals because of the extreme sadness that surrounds them.

We all dressed in black and went together. Teddy looked the most sad that I had ever seen him. Once we got there he cheered up a bit though because Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were there. They offered their apologies to him and he replied politely. I seemed to be the only one that saw the true sadness in his eyes.

The service began and Teddy had me next to him. When we sat he grabbed my hand and held it tight. Subtle tears rolled down his cheeks as his grandmother was put in the ground for eternal rest.

A bunch of people came back to the Burrow for lunch. Teddy had held my hand since the service an now dragged me upstairs. We went all the way to the top to his bedroom. He closed the door shut behind us. When he turned he didn't say anything, but just embraced me in a warm hug. My hands were around his neck and his were around my waist, just like that we sort of danced there. I held him close as I felt his tears wetting my shoulder.

We stayed there for who knows how long. The door opened though and in walked my uncle, Ron. We broke apart instantly and looked at him.

"Mum wanted me to tell you guys that lunch is getting cold. I'm sorry to interrupt, but she is bloody persistent."

"It's fine Uncle Ron." I gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"And obviously I am not all caught up with you. What was going on up here?"

"Nothing. Can you tell Mrs. Weasley that we will be down after a little while?"

"Sure thing, Teddy." With that Uncle Ron left awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about Ron. He can be quite intrusive."

"It's fine. I suppose everyone expects something now."

We sat on the bed and he put his hand on my thigh moving his thumb back and forth. For a moment we just sat there.

"What do we tell them if they ask?"

"What is there to tell? It's none of their business what we do."

"Ok…."

"What?"

"Well now that you say that it makes me think that we are doing something wrong."

"We aren't. We are just being private is all. No one really needs to know."

"Yeah that makes it sound better. Do you think we should go downstairs now?" I wiped tears off his face.

"We probably should. Mrs. Weasley will come up here if we don't."

He moved his hand from my thigh to my hand and pulled me all the way downstairs. At the table were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gran, and Grandpa. We sat at the end by Hermione. Gran gave us each a plate of food. Teddy didn't eat at all and I only took a few nibbles.

"So what were you two up to?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing really. What have you been up to Aunt Mione?"

"This and that really. Rose is super excited to be going to Hogwarts this year."

"That's good."

Teddy put his head in his hand that was propped on the table and sighed. It was my turn to put my hand o his thigh, but I did it a bit more subtly.

"How are you holding up Teddy?" asked Harry.

"I'm better now." He moved his free hand on top of mine under the table.

"You should come over to dinner sometime. Ginny has been talking about it for ages and the kids would be thrilled."

"Yeah I will come by soon."

"Maybe you could bring a friend. Have a girlfriend?"

"Sort of."

"Is our little Teddy a bit of a player?" Harry asked with a mischievous look on his face. I squeezed Teddy's thigh so as to not laugh.

"No, it's just complicated."

"Well do we know her?" asked Ron, sneaky sneaky Ron.

"Who am I to say who you know an don't know?"

"Touche."

"But really Teddy, tell us who this girl is," said Gran.

"I would rather not say."

"Well can you tell us about her?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Teddy, tell us about her," I said.

He glared at me and said, "Well she is really nice, smart, and funny." His eyes never left mine. "She is also really pretty and sweet. There is never a dull moment when she is around."

"She sounds lovely," said Gran.

"She is, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well when it gets uncomplicated can we meet her?"

"Certainly."

"Oh, this is exciting. I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't get too excited, Mrs. Weasley, she might not be who you expect."

"Nonsense. Whoever she is we will all love her."

"She is pretty great." A huge smile spread across his face.

"You're smiling, she must be good," Harry said.

"So what about you, Victoire? Any special guys?" asked Hermione.

"There is one."

"What's his name?"

"That's classified information."

"You too?"

"Sorry Mione. My lips are sealed."

"Is he a nice boy?" asked Harry.

"Uncle Harry you are almost as protective as my father."

"Speaking of your dad…." The conversation went on from there and went right through dinner. I was around eleven when everybody finally left.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy and I went upstairs. My intention was to go to my room and go to sleep. Teddy however took my hand and pulled me up to his room. We sat on the bed.

"Victoire, do you think this is weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just strange how we sort of started a thing and now we aren't telling anyone. We are something though, right?"

"Yes, do you want to tell people now?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, for now we will be the weird, private couple. Do you feel any better? I know it's been a long day for you."

"I'm really tired."

"Ok, I'll go and let you rest."

"Not yet. Stay a little while longer."

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Five minutes." Well, five minutes turned into a sleepover. He refused to let me leave, and who am I to say no? Eventually I just changed in a T-shirt and shorts of his and crawled into bed with him. He put his head on my shoulder and his arm across my stomach.

"This is all I really wanted."

I put my hand on top of his and said, "Good night, Teddy."

"Good night, Victoire."

We were asleep before you could say sweet dreams.

The next morning I woke up in Teddy's arms. He was already awake and just looking at me. I laid there for a moment and looked back.

"What time is it?" I asked in a croaky voice.

He looked at the watch on his night stand, "Almost nine thirty."

I sat up quickly, "Nine thirty!"

"Yeah we slept in a little bit. I bet everyone is about done with breakfast."

"Which means Gran is going to come to our rooms and wake us up!"

"All right, don't freak out. Just go down to your room and wait for her."

"Ok." I kissed him and then quickly left the room. Not quick enough however because I ran into Gran halfway down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart. What were you doing upstairs?"

I hesitated, but then heard Teddy's voice behind me, "She was waking me up. I promised to take her into town today."

"Ok, you kids have fun. Do you need money?"

"No, I have it covered Mrs. Weasley."

"Good deal. Before you leave there is breakfast on the table for you." She turned around and went back downstairs.

I turned around, "Town?"

"It worked, didn't it? Go get ready. We are leaving in half an hour."

I showered and got dressed. I then put on makeup, which was completely unnecessary, but I wanted to look nice for my first date with Teddy. This does count as a date, right?

At breakfast we sat across the table from each other. I couldn't help but smile and Teddy had a grin on his face. Then Dominique came and sat next to me.

"Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that you didn't sleep in our room. You were with him, weren't you?"

"No, Dom, I was in our room."

"Relax, I'm not going to tell Gran. She would totally freak out. You do owe me for that though."

"What do you want?" I asked with pure dread.

"Gran said you were going to town so I want a packet of Drooble's and I want to use your broom today. Louis and I are racing later and your broom is faster than mine."

"Done." After our deal was sealed with a handshake Dom left for the backyard.

Teddy and I finished breakfast and cleared our plates. In front of the kitchen sink he took my hand and we Apparated out of there. We landed in the middle of the street of a small wizarding village near the Burrow.

"I hate Apparating."

"After you pass your test you will get used to it. In fact you ill come to enjoy the freedom that it provides."

I smiled. He made me feel excited about the little things.

We walked into the little candy shop and got Dom's Drooble's. At the register Teddy said, "You left your clothes in my room last night. I put them on your bed before we left."

"What?" came a scandalized voice from behind us.

We turned, "Uncle Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I promised Mum that I would help Louis get the gnomes out of the garden today. Hermione said that it would be nice of me to get you kids a treat from us so I stopped here. Why were your clothes in that boy's room?"

"Last night we wanted to stay up late and instead of me having to go all the way down to my room and change he just let me borrow some of his clothes."

"She left when the sun rose."

"Ok, so what are you guys going to do here today?"

"We both needed some stuff so we are getting it."

Both parties paid for their things and then Ron said, "Well, you kids have fun." He Apparated away.

Teddy and I then went to a quiet little coffee shop on the corner. The typical hang out for couples would have been the teashop next door. Teddy refused to go in though because Uncle Harry had told him that something awful had once happened in a teashop.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Victoire, what do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts?"

"I want to run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade for my Uncle George. I've loved that store since the instant I first stepped into it when I was five. You probably think it a waste of time, but I absolutely adore the place."

"No I think it's nice. See, I was expecting you to say some high up job at the Ministry or something. Running your Uncle's shop sounds much more fun than that and I think it suits you."

"Well, I'm actually a very simple girl when it comes down to it. So what else do you want to do besides being a Professor?"

"I want to see the world. I was going to do that this summer, but then Gran got sick and now I've met you so I don't want to leave."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"I also want to settle down with someone after a few years. Have a few kids and give them the proper family that I never had."

"You have got to be the most sensitive man I have ever met."

"Have you met a lot of men?"

"Yes."

"Then that makes me a rarity."

The waiter came and gave us our coffee. Teddy paid for this and I realized that he had also paid for the Drooble's for my sister. I would have to thank him later.

"So tell me about your parents," I said, wishing to be closer to him.

"My Gran told me a lot about them. My dad was a Professor, as you already know, and he was a werewolf. He had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was a child. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, both of them that is. In school he and his friends were called the Marauders and they made the map that Harry had until James stole it. My dad was friends with Harry's dad, James, and Sirius Black, Pettigrew was the fourth Marauder but I don't like to count him as my dad's friend.

"My mum was Metamorphmagus, like me, and she wore her hair bubblegum pink. She was and Auror and a member of the Second Order, though I don't see how because Gran said she wasn't the most coordinated person. At the battle of Hogwarts she was killed and everyone is certain that it was the work of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was her aunt, but hated her. Bellatrix was later killed by Mrs. Weasley, who was protecting Ginny. My dad was also killed there, but I don't know who did it."

"Wow, that's intense. I'm real sorry that all of that happened to you. You were just a baby at the time. I can't imagine."

"It's not so bad. I mean I miss them and wish they were here, but I'm ok. I don't think about it constantly anymore. I dream about them a lot though."

"That's sad."

"Yeah I suppose, but lately another person has been added to my dreams. I keep dreaming that I introduce you to them. You probably think that's strange."

"Not at all. So you've been dreaming about me?"

"Every night."

"It ends well?"

"With a kiss."

"Those are the best kinds of dreams."

"Any dream with you in it is bound to be good."

"You are such a flirt! How is it that you have never had a girlfriend before?"

"I don't like to talk much."

"You don't have a problem talking when I'm around."

"You're special. I want to talk to you."

"Teddy Lupin, world's biggest romantic."

"Well what about you? I'm sure you have guys crawling all over you."

"I've had three boyfriends, none of them serious. I've never told a boy I love him and nothing has lasted over a year."

"Good," he said and then finished his coffee. You could tell he was far happier than he let on.

After that we walked down all the streets and looked in the shops. We ended up in a shady little park. There were benches, but we opted to sit on the ground under a large tree. The rest of the day was spent kissing and laughing.

When we got home I was absolutely ecstatic. No matter what I did I could not stop smiling and soon my cheeks began to hurt. The stars were already out because we had stayed in the park and watched the sunset. It was the best date of my life!

Gran was in the kitchen waiting for us, "Did you kids have a good time?"

"Yes Gran."

"Ron said that he saw you and that it looked like you were having fun."

"It was a great day, Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm glad to hear it. You two had better run off to bed now and tonight sleep in different rooms." She winked as she walked away.

"I'm going to kill Ron," said Teddy.

"Well, my grandpa probably told her about us kissing in the yard awhile back too. Dominique also knows. Are you going to kill them too?"

"No. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will forget about it anyways."

I laughed, "Gran forget about something like this? Good joke!"

"Why are you not worried about this?"

"Oh I probably will be in the morning. Right now I'm too happy and too tired to care." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked off to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two months were the best of my life! Of course everyone knew about Teddy and me, but it actually worked out ok. When we went for late night walks or an afternoon in the orchard no one questioned it. Besides there was something special between Teddy and I, and I wouldn't give that up for anything.

Out by the tool shed in the afternoon Teddy said, "When are your parents getting back?"

"Later this evening around dinnertime."

"So that they can take you away from me."

"You know where I live and you can come visit anytime you want." I pulled on one of his belt loops to bring him closer to me.

He kissed me nicely and then got more fierce. I leaned on the shed so that I wouldn't fall back. He put his hands on my waist and mine were tangled in his blue hair. As we continued like this he put his hands under my shirt and on my bare stomach. A tingling sensation radiated from his fingertips and ran up my spine. Neither of us could breathe, but we didn't want to break apart.

A familiar someone cleared their throat somewhere to my right. Teddy stopped kissing and we both looked, breathing heavy. It was my dad back early.

"Hey dad," I said without making eye contact.

"Hello Victoire…Teddy." I could see an evil gleam in his eye that I had never seen before when he said Teddy's name.

"You're back early."

"How was the trip?" asked Teddy politely.

"Yes we're back early because we missed you kids so much," there was an awkward pause, "Before you talk to me why don't you remove your hands from under my daughter's shirt?" Teddy backed away from me. My dad came up behind us. He put his arm around me in a loving way, Teddy didn't get the same courtesy. My dad grabbed his upper arm and squeezed tightly.

Just like this he drug us back to the house and sat us at the kitchen table. He then disappeared into the den, probably to get my mother.

"Your dad is scary. I had no idea Bill could be like that," Teddy whispered.

"I don't think he's caught me making out with a boy before."

"Great! He's going to kill me!"

"Not kill you, just maim you beyond recognition," I laughed at Teddy's uneasiness. I grabbed his face in my hand and just looked at him.

"Your dad scares me."

"I know, baby." Of course my dad came back with my mum right as I said that.

"So you kids have been busy this summer."

"Look, Bill, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Tell me what you did wrong back there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what are you apologizing for?"

"I'm apologizing because you're mad."

"Yes I am mad. See I just got back from a three month vacation to find you sucking face with my daughter!"

"Bill, it's not a big deal," my mum said. She was standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Not a big deal, Fleur? She's only sixteen and he's older and I don't know what they've been doing while I was away!"

"She is almost of age and I trust her to make her own decisions."

"I agree with mum."

"Of course you do. Now what has been going on here?"

"Teddy and I are dating."

"Since when?"

"The beginning of the summer."

That's when he really went into full out father mode, "Did you respect her?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you know the meaning of the word no?"

"That was never an issue."  
Fire burned in my father's eyes, a fire of pure anger. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just meant that your daughter is a very respectful girl and I admire her for that. I never pushed for more physical stuff and she never asked for it. That's not what we're about."

"Then what are you about?"

"We like each other's company. We talk a lot, though occasionally we just sit in each other's presence. It's nice to be in the company of someone who thinks and feels the same way you do."

"That may be true, but why should I believe anything you are saying?"

"You shouldn't."

"What?"

"I've been dating your daughter behind your back. I didn't even have the decency to write you a letter. Therefore you have no reason to trust me."

Mum smiled and said, "It's interesting how you just came out and said it without skating around the truth. I like that."

"Dad, what Teddy said is true. All of it. Will you at least give him a chance?"

"Nope," he turned around and walked into the den leaving us in an awkward silence.

"What he means is that you should come over for dinner tomorrow night. I really hope you can make it." Mum smiled and followed dad.

"So much for good first impressions." Teddy threw up his hands and covered his face.

"Don't worry about my dad. He is just being weird because he saw us kissing and he still thinks I'm his baby girl."

"What about Dom?"

"As far as my dad is concerned Dom will never date." I laughed and said, "Just come to dinner and prove to him how charming you are."

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Thank you. Oh and keep the snogging to a minimum."

"Only if you do the same," he smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

My dad pulled me out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner at home the first night was extremely awkward. My dad didn't say a word, but just looked at me suspiciously. Mum had a lot to say about their trip though and she even brought back presents for us. Louis got a new broomstick from Romania, the handle was covered in dragon hide and Dom got candy from every country they visited and was basically set for life on sweet. I got dragon hide boots from Milan and a braided bracelet made out of unicorn hair from Egypt. On the end of the bracelet there was a charm and it said friendship in hieroglyphics.

"Of course that can also be translated as love."

"Thanks mum."

I put on the bracelet and went upstairs to my room. I sat at the edge of my bed and looked at the charm. Then a brilliant plan hit me, but it would have to wait for tomorrow.

I went to bed early that night for the first time all summer. Since Teddy wasn't there I didn't really have a reason to stay awake.

The next day was absolutely crazy. First thing in the morning Dom got into some of the African candy, which made her go completely bonkers. Apparently it was charmed to give you an energy boost and she didn't know that so she ate half the bag. One piece was the equivalent of two pots of coffee. In a desperate attempt mum gave her a sleeping potion, but that barely calmed her down. We ended up sending Louis outside on his new broom to have Dom chase him.

That ended in complete disaster. Dom ended up catching Louis and pulling on the end of his broom, which made him crash. He totally face planted into the garden. When he came inside to shower he tracked dirt everywhere while screaming curses at our sister. Then of course Dom came inside because she was bored. I had to entertain her while cleaning up my brother's mess before mum came downstairs from packing.

Dom broke a lamp while jumping off the couch and the whole cycle started over again. Sometimes I hate being the oldest.

Finally it came time for dinner. We had told Teddy to get there at six and he was right on time, even though we weren't. Mum was still in the kitchen cooking and I was upstairs putting on makeup so my dad answered the door.

"Hello Teddy."

"Hi Bill."

"Nice flowers."

"It's rude to go to someone's house for dinner and not bring the host something. I had to get flowers because I figured booze wouldn't go over so well."

Dad snickered, "So the flowers are for me?"

"No, they're for Fleur."

"In that case that was very thoughtful of you. Come in and sit down, Victoire will be down in a minute." He took the flowers and was about to go into the kitchen with them.

"Wait, are you not mad at me anymore?"

"Fleur said I have to play nice." Then he left Teddy alone in the den. I watched all this from the stairs and then decided to go down them completely.

"Hey Teddy!" I walked up to him while he just stared at me. Who could blame him though? I was wearing a short white skirt and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. My makeup really accentuated my bright blue eyes. I was looking good.

"You look really good tonight."

"I try occasionally." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which left behind a little lipstick. I giggled and wiped it off. "Dinner won't be ready for a little bit. Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"What about your dad?"

"I don't care." I turned and yelled at the kitchen door, "Mum! Teddy and I are going for a walk! Call us when dinner is ready!" I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and pulled him out the door.

We held hands and walked down to the beach. I slipped my sandals off and felt the sand go between my toes. It felt so good as we walked closer to the water. Right before we hit the water we sat down. I gave him a long sweet kiss on the lips and when I pulled back he kept his eyes closed for a minute.

"This is unbelievable."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm kissing the girl of my dreams, who looks just gorgeous, and we are on the beach. Can you think of anything more perfect?"

"Maybe if the girl of your dreams had a present for you?"

"Now I want to know what you mean."

I slipped off the bracelet my parents brought back for me. In the palm of my hand I duplicated it and slid the new one on Teddy's wrist. "The hieroglyphics on the charm mean friendship or love depending on how you translate it."

"In this case it is definitely love." He cupped the side of my face, which was now turning red, with his left hand and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life and there was so much emotion behind it. "This is perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

"Victoire! Dinner is ready!"

I broke apart from Teddy and gazed into his eyes. Neither of us wanted to go inside because we wanted to be alone. "Don't you wish we could just blow off this whole dinner?"

"Yeah, but your parents would be really mad."

"Sometimes don't you just wish you didn't have to live up to people's expectations?"

"That would be the perfect world, which sadly does not exist, sweetheart." He stood and offered me his hand, which was completely covered in sand.

"My mum is going to be so pissed when we track all this sand in the house," I laughed.

"I've got it covered." He did a spell and all of the sand fell off me and then he did the same for himself.

I ran up the beach to where we left our shoes. I slipped mine on and then ran off with his. He laughed and then chased me up to our front yard. There he finally caught me around the waist. He picked me up bridal style and swung me around. When I was placed back on the ground I gave him a kiss as well as his shoes. Over his shoulder I saw my dad standing on our porch.

"Dinner is getting cold."

"We're coming." I took Teddy's hand and this time I drug him back into the house.

We sat across from each other at the table and occasionally shared glances throughout the meal. Tonight my dad talked. He had a lot to say and he was genuinely nice to Teddy. My mum and I shared a look of surprise when he actually laughed at a joke Teddy made.

After dinner we moved to the den. Teddy and I sat together on the loveseat and my parents and Dom sat on the couch across from us. Louis went upstairs to spend some more quality time with his broom. We made small talk for awhile and then Dom fell asleep on mum's shoulder. Apparently it was finally time for her to crash.

"So Teddy the last I heard you wanted to become a professor," said my dad.

"Yes, I want to teach History of Magic. It's about time Professor Binns gave it a rest, though I do applaud his dedication."

"What sort of training do you need for that? I mean surely you don't just become a teacher over night."

"There is a program through the Ministry that I will take for a year and then I can teach. The first half of the training takes place in Egypt though because the bloke that runs the program just moved there, but the second half I will come back and observe teaching methods at Hogwarts and take a couple classes with the Ministry. It's a really good program."

"And you are going to write me every day you're in Egypt."

"And we'll be back together by Christmas time."

He smiled and feeling comfortable he put his arm around me, the arm his bracelet was on. My dad saw that and got a confused look on his face.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I duplicated mine and gave it to him. See?" I held out my wrist with the original bracelet still on it to show him that we matched.

"That was sweet of you." He looked as though he was about to cry, but changed the subject, "Any big plans for the two of you for Victoire's birthday next week?"

"Whatever Victoire wants to do is what we'll do. Mrs. Weasley had mentioned a big family dinner for her, but I was thinking we would go out the night before."

"That's very nice of you, Teddy. Our present to her is that she doesn't have curfew that night." Mum winked and then walked into the kitchen with a very sleepy Dom. After awhile they went upstairs. We were left with dad who wasn't too keen on the whole no curfew thing, but didn't complain.

"Well, it's getting late. You two say your goodbyes." He walked out onto the front porch.

"Tonight was actually really good. Your dad didn't even try to kill me."

"I know, I'm so proud of him. So I was thinking about my birthday and how about we go to Diagon Alley and have ice cream at Fortesque's and walk around the shops. Maybe you'll find my present there."

"I offered to take you out anywhere. We could go to a nice fancy restaurant for dinner and you pick ice cream from Fortesque's. I knew there was something I loved about you." He kissed me and then said, "And don't worry, I already have your present picked out."

"Is it something hopelessly romantic?" I teased.

"Oh you know it."

We stood and walked over to the door. I got a good night kiss and hug and then let him out the door. "Bye Teddy."

"Bye Victoire. I'll see you tomorrow at Mrs. Weasley's."

He waved as I shut the door, but I decided to stay there for a minute because my dad was out on the porch. He called Teddy over to him and had him sit down and I thought that was the last I was ever going to hear of my beloved boyfriend.

"Teddy I want to apologize. Victoire seems to really like you and I misjudged your relationship with her. So I'm sorry if I came off a tad bit harsh the other day at mum's. She is my daughter though and I love her very much and so do you. I can tell that you two are very happy together and I'm happy for you guys. Just treat her the same as you have been and never hurt her or else I will kill you."

"Thanks Bill."

"Yeah, well you better get going before mum starts to worry. Night Teddy."

"Good night." From the pop I could tell that he Apparated.

I moved away from the door, but hugged my dad when he came in. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, baby girl." He kissed my head, smiled, and then went upstairs to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

My seventeenth birthday came faster than expected and as promised Teddy took me to Diagon Alley the day before. We walked around with our ice cream for quite a bit, avoiding Knockturn Alley the whole time though, and talked as we normally would.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Teddy asked. "I know the perfect spot for me to give you your present."

I nod my consent and he Apparated us out. When I first landed in the yard I couldn't quite get my bearings, but then I turned to see the house and little gnomes walking around in the garden. "Why did you bring me to the Burrow?"

He pulled on my hand and we sat down in the middle of the backyard. "This spot right here is where I first kissed you. We fell in love in this very yard and I can't think of a better place for us to be right now."

I looked into his now purple eyes and saw the first of the night stars reflecting in them. "That's very romantic of you." A sweet kiss is placed on his lips.

"You're going to think I'm a real sap when you open this." He put a little box in the palm of my hand with a simple bow tied around it. "It's nothing really fancy, but it carries a great meaning."

I untie the bow and slowly lift the lid. Inside the box is a little silver heart locket with a little design on one side that made it look as though it could be floating away. On the inside the word love was on the left side and there was a picture of Teddy on the other side.

"What do you see?" he asks.

"The picture of you, of course."

"It's not a picture. The locket is charmed so that you see the thing you love most reflected back at you. When I was younger I would see my parents or Gran in there, but lately all I see is you. I wanted you to have it before I left so that you wouldn't forget how incredibly handsome I am." He gave a low chuckle and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and ask, "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Will you put it on for me?"

"I'd love to." I held up my hair and after he clasped the two ends together he kissed my neck. "I'm really going to miss you, you know?"

"Not as badly as I'll miss you." Tears began to spring to my eyes, but the look on his face said how badly he did not want me to cry, yet he knew what I felt. "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, Victoire."


End file.
